The present invention relates to a fishing real provided with a backlash preventing device for preventing excessive rotation of a spool which is rotatably held between side plates of a reel body, at a time of discharging a fishing line.
Conventionally, at the time of discharging the fishing line (at a time of casting, for example), a backlash phenomenon may occur, when a rotation speed of the spool becomes larger than a reel-out speed of the fishing line (excessive rotation), and troubles such as entanglement or bite of the fishing line may occur. Therefore, it has been conducted that a backlash preventing device for automatically preventing the excessive rotation of the spool is mounted on the reel for casting.
Generally, the backlash preventing device is so constructed that a braking force is applied to the rotation of the spool. For example, a magnetic braking device utilizing a magnetic force, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3610276, has been known. In this magnetic braking device, an electrically conductive body which rotates integrally with the spool is positioned in a magnetic field formed by a magnet, whereby a braking force is applied to the rotation of the electrically conductive body by an electromagnetic force generated with the rotation of the electrically conductive body, and at the same time, a braking force is applied to the spool which rotates integrally with the electrically conductive body.
Specifically, in the magnetic braking device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3610276, the electrically conductive body is moved to enter into and retreat from the magnetic field resisting an urging force, according to the rotation speed of the spool at the time of casting. In this manner, unnecessary restraint on the rotation of the spool during an initial period and a terminal period of casting is eliminated, whereby a casting distance is enhanced, and at the same time, the electrically conductive body which moves in an axial direction according to the rotation speed of the spool can be selected between an operative position and an inoperative position.
By the way, in a fishing place, depending on conditions of a game fish and a fishing place, such as long casting (full swing casting) in case of casting a bait far away, preferring enhancement of the casting distance, and short casting in case of casting the bait to a nearby point, and so on, as the conditions for discharging the bait, discharging operation of the bait and spool braking performance of the reel which are the best to an angler are required.
However, in the above described conventional art, the electrically conductive body which moves in the axial direction according to the rotation speed of the spool can be selected between the operative position and the inoperative position. Therefore, the braking performance of the spool is limitative, and there is a problem that the casting operation utilizing the optimum braking performance matching with various conditions of the fishing place at the time of actual fishing is unable to be performed.